


The Return of Wally West (Or, the Return of the Grayson Stealer)

by alwayswaitingforsomething



Series: Damian & Birdflash [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: A little bit of violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Fluff, M/M, implied jayroy, no beta we die like my hope for dc making steph or cass batgirl again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayswaitingforsomething/pseuds/alwayswaitingforsomething
Summary: Wally is back and Dick is ecstatic. Damian is most certainly not.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Damian & Birdflash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127936
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	The Return of Wally West (Or, the Return of the Grayson Stealer)

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I took lines directly from Titans: Rebirth (2016) so I don't claim to own everything I wrote.

Dick had told them that some guy dressed like a wanna be Flash had appeared out of no where, babbled something about being called called Wally West and being in love with Dick, and then disappeared as if he had never been there. So of course the Titans, being the great friends they were, unanimously (and without telling Dick) decided to crash at his loft in Gotham in case the weird yellow flash showed up again. 

(A part of Dick hoped he would. Something deep down in his core had been shaken when the yellow flash showed up and he had been feeling like something-some _one_ -was missing. Someone important.) 

And lo, the yellow flash-now dressed in red with silver accents (Dick liked this suit much more than Barry's)-was in his loft, looking sad and a little lost. Kind of like a puppy, Dick thought. If puppies had wavy red hair ~~that Dick wanted to run his fingers through~~ and could run at the speed of sound. He could see Roy, perched on a stack of boxes, arrow nocked, Donna with her shield, a hand on her sword, Garth near the sink ready to do some water bending _("For the last time Richard, it is not water bending!" "Whatever you say Katara.")_ and Lilith, standing silently, ominously in the corner, ready to do her mind work.

It made Dick feel warm, seeing his friends all gathered in one place. But there was still something missing. It was like someone had edited out part of a picture-only noticeable in it's absence. 

Dick dropped in through the sky light, silent as a shadow. "Who are you?" He asked. The speedster startled and turned to him. 

"Dick?" He said breathlessly. Dick faltered. 

"How do you know my name?" He didn't answer. "I don't know who you are. How did you get in here?" Dick had a state of the art security system that only he (and his family) could by pass. Dick should have gotten an alert the minute this man stood in front of his door. He leapt towards the man, escrima sticks out, ready for a fight. 

"Dick slow down! I'm not here to hurt you!"

"Then explain what's going on!" 

"I promise I will soon, but where are the Titans?" 

_"Right here."_ Said Roy. "Man, did you pick the wrong apartment to bust into, pal." 

The speedster gulped as everyone emerged from their places in the dark. "Ah. Hi guys." 

Roy shot an arrow, the speedster dodged. Donna lunged at him, he leapt out of the way as if he knew she was going to do that. Garth grabbed him by the collar and the red flash darted out of his grip.

"Who is he?" Donna asked. 

"It doesn't matter how fast yo are, you can't out run your own _thoughts!"_ Lilith cried. The speedster clutched his head as he ran into a green barrier. Roy punched him. Harper hook, Dick thought. Always works. 

That was when something strange happened. A spark flew, from the speedster to Roy. Roy stopped dead in his track, so still they could barely see the rise and fall of his chest. 

"What are you doing to my friends?" Donna roared as she grabbed the speedster from behind. The spark flew again and Donna-just like Roy-stopped. She stared wide eyed at nothing, mouth gaping. 

Garth and Lilith grabbed one arm each and the sparks flew to them too. Now only the speedster and Dick were moving. Then, suddenly, the Titans seemed to wake up one by one-starting with Roy ending with Garth.

"Wally!" They all yelled. They lunged at him-not to attack, but to hug him. The speedster-Wally, apparently-laughed and returned their affection as if they had known each other for years.

"Care to fill me in?" Dick asked. Donna smiled brightly and practically flung him at Wally. Wally caught him, hands on Dick's biceps, Dick scrambling to find purchase on his chest. Batman would kill him if he ever found out about this; letting his team fall into enemy hands and then getting caught like damsel in distress. It was highly unprofessional. 

"Zap him Wall-man!" Roy hollered. Dick reached for his excrima sticks, only to see them in Donna's hands. _Of for the love of-zap_. Dick gasped. A memory long forgotten came to the forefront of his mind. Of him and Wally taking the Batmobile out for a spin, then of them kissing, almost dying on the battle field, moving in together- 

"Wally," Dick gasped. It came out choked and not without a few tears. How had he forgotten? How had he forgotten his best friend, the love of his life? It didn't seem possible and yet it had happened. 

"Dick, Dick I'm here, I'm back." 

"God I've missed you." He kissed Wally, long and sweet like they used to before they patrolled, after a tough battle, when they had-Roy wolf whistled, ruining the moment. Garth and Lilith smacked him. Dick kept a hand on Wally's arm, afraid that if he let go, even for a moment, he would be gone forever again. 

"There's a lot to tell you. Not sure where to start." Said Wally. Dick leaned into his speedster's side. Content to let his team do the talking. 

* * *

The next morning-well, afternoon-Dick woke up with a crick in his neck and warm bodies surrounding him on all sides. Wally was under him, arms encircling Dick's waist, head buried in his neck. Donna was sleeping back to back with him and Roy was laying across their legs. If the smell was anything to go by then Garth and Lilith had gotten pizza. Dick kicked Roy off of him and shook Donna and Wally. Donna muttered something in Greek, probably cursing out Dick and the sun and Mondays and Wally just groaned and sat up on his elbows. He blinked lazily at Dick. Mornings had never been a friend of the Titans. 

"Izzat pizza?" Wally asked. 

"I think it is old pal." Said Roy. They made eye contact and Dick could practically feel Garth's sigh. Wally sped to the kitchen, Roy racing after him. 

"If you destroy my kitchen I'll send you back to the Speed Force, Wally." Dick warned. "And I'll tell Jason you mascaraed a kitchen, Roy."

"You wouldn't," Roy challenged, bite of pizza falling out of his mouth. 

"Roy and Jason? When did that happen?" Wally questioned, three slices of pizza hanging out of his mouth, a fourth in his hand. 

"That's a story for another time," Dick replied. He grabbed a slice, like a civilized person, and joined Donna, Lilith, and Garth at the table. It was a tight squeeze, considering the table was barely big enough for three people. Dick had bought it with just him and Damian in mind. (Small tables keep big families away. 

One loud conversation and a mission at Gotham Harbor later everyone was sprawled across the living room in varying states of disarray.

"So what's out next step?" Garth asked. 

"Your next step is getting out of Gotham." Said a very angry faced Robin as he climbed through the window. "Batman got an alert that an Amazon and Red Hood's imbecile partner ("Hey!") were making a ruckus at Gotham Harbor. I follow them here. Father would not be pleased if he knew there were three-four metas in Gotham, Richard. Who are you?" He asked Wally. 

"Uh, I'm...a Flash." Damian stared at him, his lenses narrowing.

"I've never seen you before." 

"Dami, come here," Said Dick. Damian obeyed, casting a sidelong glance at everyone else in the room. "Zap him, please, Wally." Wally looked at him silently asking, Do I have to? Damian had...not been very fond of Wally. And he had really not liked that Dick and Wally were together. Dick nodded, and because Wally loved him more than life, he did as Dick asked. Damian, for a few moments was still. Then he lunged arms outstretched, screeching _"You!"_

Wally ran to the other side of Dick. 

"Damian!" Dick scolded. "You cannot just throttle everyone you don't like!" 

"I can actually."

"But you _won't."_

Dick and Damian had some sort of a staring contest, and it seemed Dick had won. (The Titans had been silent through all of this because Dad-Dick was very new to them and they weren't sure how to proceed.) Damian's shoulders slumped and he scowled, making his way over to Wally. 

"I am aware you and Richard were...intimate-" Wally cringed internally. He didn't like where this was going. "-but that ended, and it will stay over." Everyone burst out laughing and Damian scowled harder. 

"Okay Dami, one, Wally was wiped out of existence so we never officially broke up, and two Wally's here to stay this time and I love him so he's going to be around." Said Dick. "And just because I love Wally doesn't mean I love you any less." 

"Sounds fake but okay." Damian replied. 

"Did Tim teach you that?" Dick called as Robin climbed out the window. "Are you getting along now?" 

Robin was gone, leaving a group of very flustered, very happy Titans behind. 


End file.
